RosarioVampire Outer or Inner Moka
by Micha-Kun
Summary: Imagine if Moka could surpass her seal still without the Belmont and with still looking like Outer Moka.
1. WTF

**Rosario + Vampire **

**Outer or Inner Moka**

**Authors Note: this is a idea that I had. Imagine is Moka could surpass her seal still without the Belmont and with still looking like Outer Moka.**

**This is my first story go easy on me please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of its affiliates. **

**Note: Inner Moka**

Outer Moka

_Inner Moka through Rosario/ thoughts _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 **

**WTF**

All Moka could think about was Tsukune and how much she wanted to kiss him and hug him and never let him go. "_Why don't you just tell him how we feel."_ Inner Moka said from the cold Rosario.

"But what if he says no and if you do it will kill him if he doesn't kiss or hug us." Outer Moka said look depressed. "_I won't kill him I will just beat him to a pulp untill he agrees."_

"NO I WANT HIM TO TELL US'' Outer Moka yelled

" _NO I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO YOU DON'T EXIST YOU ARE JUST A ILLUSION MABEY IF I WAS ABLE TO CONROL MY OWN ACTIONS THEN HAVING A WEAKLING CONROL ME." _Inner Moka yelled.

At that moment Moka's Rosario shook violently and ren sparks came flying from it. Bats start to come near Moka but then where sent back.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Moka yelled with her voice changing from Outer Moka to Inner Moka.

All of the sudden it all stopped and Moka Fell unconscious.

**So how did you like it so far the next chaper will be longer but this was short because of how I wanted to end.**

**- Micha-Kun**


	2. A Normal Day?

**Rosario + Vampire**

**Outer or Inner Moka**

**Note: This is after Capu2**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 **

**A Normal Day? **

Light filled Mokas room as her alarm went off.

"Ow my damn head," Moka said while rising up from the floor

"Wait," Moka said

Then she gasped, she was able to talk.

"But I was sealed a few seconds ago and why is my voice different almost familiar," Moka said

Then she went to her mirror and saw that she looked like her outer self.

"Ha well this does work in my favor," The vampire said happily while she looked at herself in the mirror.

"They will never know it was me so looks like Tsukune will be mine." she said with a grin

Then she looked at her clock got dressed and ran out the door she was going to be late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the academy called Yokai a black haired brown eyed boy waited for Moka to arrive the boys name was Tsukune.

" _Moka-san is never this late," _Tsukune said looking at his watch.

Then Moka walks up to him

" _Shit what will the other me do at this time oh wait I know," _

Kappuchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Moka-san you are taking to much blood ," Tsukune said

The vampire didn't listen

"**Moka-sannnnnnnnnnnn,"** Tsukune said then he fell unconscious

"Tsukune you have the best….," she looks down.

"_Now I remember why I never fed on him_," Moka said as she picked Tsukune up and carried her to the school nurse.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

2 hours later in the school hospital

Tsukune awoke with the sound of Kumuru crashing through the doorthen glomping him

" Tsukune I was so worried that Moka will pay," The succubus yelled happily.

Then she was hit with a large pan.

" Don't lay a finger on Tsukune you big breasted freak," Yukari a witch said.

Then they both froze.

"Tsukune I will heal these wounds in bed with me lets go my love," Mizore said who is a snow yokai thingy (**Authors note: lol I am so stupid )**

Then a familiar voice yelled.

" No Tsukune is mine,"

The voice was Moka she ran to Tsukune and picked him up and ran out of the room.

"_Now I can finally get some alone time,"_ Moka thought

But at that very moment a certain red head was in the way.

**To be continued duh duh duh**

**So how did you like it was this one better love it hate review it**

**-Micha-kun**


	3. Odd Effects

**Rosario + Vampire **

**Outer or Inner Moka**

**Chapter 3 **

**Odd Effects**

**Note: I changed it so Tsukune was still knocked out.**

* * *

At the hallway at the hospital in Youkai Academy Moka was running with Tsukune but was stopped by a familiar red head.

"Onee-Chan let go of Tsukune," the redhead said

"Why Kokoa what do you want with him," Moka said.

"I want to suck his blood," Kokoa said with a blush.

Moka's mouth dropped and she was a faint shade of red, but in here eyes had anger. Forgetting about that she was her outer self then she tried to kick Kokoa but it was ineffective.

"_Crap I can't use my super strength," _The pink haired vampire thought.

She was thrown back by Kokoa but the red haired vampire was smiling. Then she charged at Moka.

"Ha Ha Ha my plan worked I knew that will make you fight me," Kokoa said with a smirk

But right before Kokoa hit Moka a giant force of demonic aura surrounded the pink vampire Kokoa was blasted out of the hospital. Right at the nick of time Moka moved Tsukune's hand to pull off the Rosario.

"Where am I I was in my room and then…." Moka said in a confused tone but then it all came back to her.

"AHHHH Ura-chan I am useful whenever Tsukune goes near you and shows you a ounce of kindness you go all "Know your place" on him and… and Ura-chan? Moka said

She looked down to find here Rosario missing.

"But how is it possible when the Rosario is removed I switch places with-" The silver haired vampire (who is outer Moka) was interrupted by the Human-Ghoul hybrid.

"Moka-san what happened why did you suck my blo-" Tsukune looked up it was who he thinks is Mokas inner self. He was grabbing Oher breast then the boy jumped out of Moka's grasp.

"Moka-san please forgive me I didn't mean to touch you there please kick me easily," Tsukune pleaded.

"_Oh no I have to stay in character if I am the other me I will have to go light please forgive me Tsukune_," Moka thought

"KNOW YOUR PLACE", the silver haired vampire yelled

Tsukune flew 20 feet but surprisingly landed on a soft bouncy house. (***I cant kill him lol*)**

"well hopefully Ura-chan can figure this out," Moka said as she placed the Rosario back on.

Moka's hair then became pink and fell on the floor.

* * *

**Meanwhile at a bounce house **

Tsukune woke up on the bounce house

"Damit why does Moka hit me so hard" Tsukune moaned

"Tsukune!" A voice called

It was Moka (inner Moka in outer Moka's body)and behind her was all the other girls the usual thing happened Kumuru tried to use her boobies of doom then she was hit by a pan by Yukari then Mizore froze them both but Moka kicked the all.

"So troublesome," Moka said then saw Tsukune

"_Need to act like Omote" _Moka thought.

The Rosario shook violently.

"_**Don't call me that Ura-chan"**_

"_Wait why are in the Rosario" _Moka asked Omote

"_**I don't know but don't just stand there Tsukune is looking at us" **_said Omote.

"Um Moka-san is something wrong you have been acting weird" Tsukune asked

"Yes the truth is that….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

So did you like it I made it longer and I am back from my hiatus so expect more soon


End file.
